


[Podfic] Syrup, Seeking Espresso

by emptyword, wiski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Audio Format: MP3, Awkwardness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyword/pseuds/emptyword, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiski/pseuds/wiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Syrup, Seeking Espresso" written by wiski. A Sterek coffeeshop!AU brimming with awkwardness and fluff and hilarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Syrup, Seeking Espresso

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Syrup, Seeking Espresso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618834) by [wiski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiski/pseuds/wiski). 



**Text:**  [Link](618834)

 **Length:**  27:02

 **File Size:**  24.7 MB

 **Download:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?w119epbhjx8ft5a)

Uh, also, a 37-second [outtake](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q94g1dwtppniij9), because podficcing turns out to be rife with unexpected difficulties![  
](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q94g1dwtppniij9)

**Author's Note:**

> Immense gratitude to wiski for allowing me to play in this sandbox. I can't tell you how often I dissolved into outright giggling while attempting to finish this. XDDD


End file.
